The present invention generally relates to a bed having a mattress provided with inflatable air bladders for supporting a patient, and particularly to a blower unit for selectively inflating the air bladders. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting the blower unit to a bed.
Mattresses that include air bladders to support patients are known in the art. Such mattresses typically include an air pressure system for inflating the air bladders to predetermined pressure levels and for monitoring and maintaining the pressure in the air bladders after inflation. The air pressure system, for example, may include a blower or a compressor, a manifold for selectively distributing air to the air bladders, valving for controlling the distribution of air, tubing for connecting the manifold to the air bladders, a plurality of sensors for monitoring the pressure in the air bladders, means for selectively venting the air bladders, a microprocessor for controlling the operation of the system and a housing for encasing the components of the system.
Typically, the blower unit is either positioned on the floor adjacent to the bed or mounted on a footboard of the bed. A mounting hook secured to the blower housing is typically used for mounting the blower unit to the footboard of the bed.
A problem with such mounting means is that the headboards and footboards of some beds, particularly beds used in long term care facilities, are not strong enough to support the blower units. This is particularly a concern because the blower units are typically heavy.
According to the illustrated embodiment the invention, an apparatus is provided for mounting a blower unit for an air mattress on a bed frame member. The apparatus includes at least one retention bracket. Each retention bracket includes a base and a pair of outwardly projecting arms extending away from the base. The arms are spaced apart to define a slot configured to receive the bed frame member. The apparatus also includes a first connector configured to secure the retention bracket to the bed frame member in a cantilevered manner, and a second connector configured to secure the blower unit to the retention bracket.
In the illustrated embodiment, the arms are each formed to include an opening. The first connector includes a pin configured to be inserted through the openings in the arms so that the bed frame member is captured between the base of the retention bracket and the pin. The illustrated retention bracket arms also include a depending lip portion. The bed frame member is illustratively captured between the lip portions of the projecting arms and the pin.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the second connector includes an upstanding post coupled to the retention bracket for insertion into an opening formed in the blower unit. Illustratively, first and second spaced apart retention brackets are used to secure the blower unit to the bed frame member. The bottom surface of the blower unit is formed to include first and second spaced apart openings. The upstanding posts coupled to each of the first and second retention brackets are configured for insertion into the first and second openings, respectively, to couple the blower unit to the bed frame member. Illustratively, the blower unit is formed to include two pairs of first and second openings to accommodate variations in spacing between the first and second retention brackets on the frame member. Also illustratively, the second openings in the blower unit are elongated in order to accommodate further variations in the spacing between the first and second retention brackets.
The illustrated embodiment also includes a protective guard coupled to each retention bracket. The protective guard illustratively includes a mounting bracket coupled to the retention bracket, and a roller rotatably coupled to the mounting bracket. The roller includes a rim portion extending beyond an outer wall of the blower unit. The mounting bracket includes a U-shaped member having a base portion coupled to the retention bracket and a pair of legs projecting outwardly from the base portion. The roller is rotatably coupled between the legs of the mounting bracket. Illustratively, the legs of the mounting bracket and the projecting arms of the retention bracket are disposed in planes which are substantially normal to each other.
Also according to an illustrated embodiment the invention, an apparatus is provided for mounting a blower unit for an air mattress on a bed frame. The apparatus includes at least one retention bracket. Each retention bracket includes means for detachably securing the retention bracket to a bed frame member, and means for detachably securing the blower unit to the retention bracket.
In the illustrated embodiment, the means for detachably securing the blower unit housing to the retention bracket includes an upstanding post coupled to the retention bracket for insertion into an opening in the blower unit. Also in the illustrated embodiment, the retention bracket includes a base and a pair of outwardly projecting arms extending away from the base to define a slot to receive the bed frame member, the pair of arms each being formed to include an opening, and the means for releasably securing the retention bracket to the bed frame member includes a pin configured for insertion through the openings in the arms to couple the retention bracket to the bed frame member.
Further according to an illustrated embodiment the invention, an apparatus is provided for mounting a blower unit for an air mattress on a bed frame member. The apparatus includes a U-shaped member having a base and a pair of outwardly projecting arms extending away from the base to define a slot configured to receive the bed frame member. Each of the arms is formed to include an opening therein. The apparatus also includes a pin configured to be inserted through the openings formed in the projecting arms to secure the bed frame member between the base and the pin, and an upstanding post coupled to one of the arms. The post is configured to be inserted into an opening formed in the blower unit.
In the illustrated embodiment, each of the arms is formed to include a depending lip portion. The bed frame member is captured between the lip portions of the arms and the pin. A tether has a first end coupled to the pin and a second end coupled to the U-shaped member.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the apparatus includes a protective guard coupled to the U-shaped member. Illustratively, the protective guard includes a mounting bracket coupled to the U-shaped member, and a roller rotatably coupled to the mounting bracket.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.